Mike Mood
is the co-creator and one of the main developers of Bendy and the Ink Machine. About Mike Mood is a Canadian game developer, he currently resides in Montreal, a city in the province of Quebec in Canada. He is also the co-creator of Kindly Beast and Joey Drew Studios Inc. along with theMeatly, and the president of Mood Foundation, both are freelance video games' companies. Mike Mood specialized in Unity3D, programming and databases' creations. He first worked as an asset publisher for the Unity Assets Stores, selling textures and models for videos games, but he started to work as a game developer only one year later, he worked on games for Mike Desjardins, Karman Ltd, and several others companies... Prior to becoming a game developer, Mike worked as a number of minimum wage occupations, most notably, EB Games, of which he was a clerk. In 2017, he released his game Bendy and the Ink Machine, made with theMeatly, the game became a success giving more notoriety to Mike Mood. Mike is married to Jillian Mood. Known works * Programmer * Game mechanics * Visual effects * Optimizations * Voice acting for Thomas Connor Trivia * Mike Mood's birthday is January 12th. * While Mike Mood is aware about the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki, he stated that the development team never really confirm or adding trivial facts on the Wiki as this said site is only run by collaborative fans."I'll go one step further in saying we have never confirmed or added "facts" on the wiki, this is all run by fans. So much of this is some fun guesswork on their part. ;)" - Mike Mood. January 12, 2018. Twitter. * One of his avatars was made by TimetheHobo to celebrate his wedding. * As an Easter egg in Chapter 5, Mike is listed in the appointment schedule, written "M.M. meeting (out of office)" at 2:45. * He has a tattoo of an art piece of Beast Bendy made by a fan on his arm. * When asked on Twitter what he did prior to game developing, he had the following to say on the subject: ** Paper route. ** Ice cream bike. ** Bunch of fast food places. ** Butcher. ** EB Games! ** Truck unloader. ** Door to door sales. ** Phone tech support. ** Banker. ** Medical clinic call center. ** IT services for legal and health industries. ** About a dozen others he forgot. Gallery MikeMoodWithMerchandises.jpg|Mike Mood with somes merchandises from Twitter. Mike Mood twitter's picture.jpg|Mike Mood's avatar for his and Jillian Mood's marriage. Mike_Mood.jpg|Mike Mood's old avatar. Patreon 1629478.png|The "Good Mood" donation logo. 1629481.png|The "Great Mood" donation logo. 1629485.png|The "Fantastic Mood" donation logo. 1629493.png|"The Best Mood" donation logo. Interviews & Videos W3LFAR3 Interviews MIKE MOOD (Bendy and the Ink Machine Developer)|Mike Mood being interviewed by W3LFAR3 about Bendy and the Ink Machine. Interview with theMeatly and Mike Mood, creators of BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE|Interview stream. Bendy & Cuphead Crossover?? Interview w BATIM Co-Creator Mike Mood @PAX 2018 The Leaderboard|Interview at the PAXEast 2018. Speak of the DEVIL?! - Remasters ft. Mike Mood|Interview with Game Pad Productions. BENDY MERCH!! PhatMojo Office Tour|Mike Mood exploring the PhatMojo office for Bendy merch. BENDY IN NIGHTMARE RUN RELEASE DATE|Mike Mood talking about Bendy in Nightmare Run. References pl:Mike Mood Category:People Category:Developers Category:Voice actors